


An evening at the record store

by FaideJour



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaideJour/pseuds/FaideJour
Summary: Inspired by a real life experience I have, I wrote this little Kurtbastian short story.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	An evening at the record store

Kurt loved to go to the record store to find used CDs and vinyls. It was one of his favourite places. By then he already went with Finn, with Rachel, with Mercedes, with Sam, with Tina, who complained about how few goth rock records they had; with Quinn, with Artie... hell he even went with Puck, who didn't move from the punk and havey metal section and ended up buying an Iron Maiden and a Bad Religion record, despite that day he said he was going just to take a quick peek because he didn't want to spend any money. And of course he brought Blaine, but more because he didn't want Kurt to go and meet with Chandler again, that because he wanted to look or buy records, or wanted to spend an evening doing it with him. Last time they met Chandler, and Blaine got so jealous with him he got kicked out from the store. Luckily for Kurt the owner knew him, and after he promised he wouldn't bring Blaine back anytime soon, he could came back. It wasn't the reason they would break up, but it didn't help to preventing it.

And now Kurt was there with the person he least expected to brought. Sebastian Smythe. In the last year, right after Blaine and Kurt break up, Sebastian was transferred to McKinnley's as a punishment from his family for being expelled from Dalton. If that wasn't weird enough, Sebastian joined New Directions, and after Sectionals, he and Kurt started dating. 

Kurt was looking at the CDs, looking what they had. "Green Day... Smashing Pumpkins... My Chemical Romance... Evanescence... Taylor Swift... A Perfect Circle..." Suddenly Kurt stopped at one album. Justin Bieber. And not _Purpose_ , the good one, no. The first one, when he looked like a 6 year old and sounded like a 17th Century's castrati. Kurt quickly put down the CD and looked around. He needed to clean his hand, and he needed to do it quickly. Suddenly he noticed Sebastian was nearby, looking at the indie rock shelf, so Kurt started to scrub his hand against his shoulder. 

\- Kurt, what the hell are you doing? - said Sebastian when he noticed Kurt rubbing his hand against his shoulder, holding back the desire to say "Could you rub your a little bit lower at least, please?"

\- I touched a Justin Bieber's album, and I need to purify my hand - replied Kurt, without stopping to rub his hand.

\- You're such a drama queen - Sebastian rolled his eyes.

\- It was the first album.

The moment Kurt said that, Sebastian turned away from him with a look of disgust on his face. Kurt laughed and kept searching for CDs. A few minutes later, he felt something being rubbed against his arms. When he looked to his left he saw Sebastian rubbing something, with a face that told him it was a ay to pay him off about the previous incident. Kurt asked him what he was doing, and Sebastian didn't say any word, showing him instead what he was rubbing against him. It was a DVD, in which Kurt read One Direction.

\- Seb

\- What?

\- You know I liked them, right?

Sebastian's grin dissapeared from his face, and crestfallen announced to Kurt he was going to put it back in the shelf. Kurt was going to keep looking at the CDs, but decided to keep following Sebastian without being noticed, and when he put the DVD back in the shelf, he gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek.

\- I think this is one of my favourite evenings here. Thank you.

Sebastian smiled. 


End file.
